memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Old Heroes
Misinformation leads to three Klingon Dahar Masters attacking the in search for the "Albino". Summary Chapter One Edward Shield is asleep on the when it suddenly goes to red alert. Getting dressed, he runs to the Bridge and asks for a report on the situation. He sees that Manfred Wess, the helmsman, is not at his post. When he asks why this is, Jenkins states that he was the one who activated the red alert before running off to the transporter. Shield double-times it to the transporter to find Wess staring ashen-face at a dead body on the transporter pad. Looking, Shield sees that it is a male crewman from the ''Enterprise''-C. Shield orders a stand-down from red alert and says that he will speak to Lianna Young about this. He returns to the Bridge and demands from Young to know why one of his crewmen have been killed on her watch. She says that he had been insubordinate, and that she always punishes insubordination among maggots by beaming them out into space. Shield states that he has not killed any of her crew, and she shouldn't kill any of his crew. She then retorts by saying that perhaps because he never implemented capital punishment is the reason he has a mutiny. She then asks permission to beam the mutineers into space: Shield states that, regardless of their mutinous behavior, he will not kill them until they have been officially tried. Young says that by then, it might be too late. As an argument begins to brew among the two captains, regarding disciplinary actions, three Klingon Birds-of-Prey decloak. One identifies itself as the IKS Gr'oth, whose captain, ''Dahar'' Master Koloth demands that the and the lower its shields and prepare to be boarded or that it will be destroyed. Chapter Two The ''Enterprise''-C moves to intercept, but its disabled by an ion-charged torpedo from one of the other ships. Its captain, ''Dahar'' Master Kang, reiterates Koloth's demand. Shield and Young open a four-way channel to both ships and try to talk the enemy out of boarding the their ships. Kang says that their purpose will not be swayed while Koloth divulges nothing, saying only that the "female captain" is in no position to be denying a Klingon Dahar Master anything. Young relents first, and walks to the transporter to meet her guests. Kang and Koloth beam onboard, along with Kor and Kang's mate Mara, along with eight other Klingons (one being an Augment). After Kor and Mara make snide remarks at the "female" captain, Young is ready to start laying down the law (even though she's mortally afraid of Klingons). Kor, keeping a level head, tells Young that they have no intention of starting a war (though he states most plainly that war is most likely inevitable due to the fact that the failed to aid the Klingons adequately at Narendra III), only to find a fugitive from justice whom they have reason to believe is hiding on one or both of their ships. Young is quite willing to allow them to search her ship, since she is confident that they are harboring no fugitives from any kind of justice (other than the corrupt justice of the Federation, from which all of the crew is on the run). But when Kang states that they must have control of the Bridge in order to make use of the ship's scanners, Young objects. She is no match for twelve Klingons and is therefore rendered unconscious and sent to the Brig. Mara suggests that they kill the her, but Kang says that the time for her death will come...but not yet. Chapter Three Kor, Koloth and four of their warriors remain on the to begin the search while Kang and Mara beam onto the and meet Edward Shield. When Kang tells him that the Enterprise is under his control, Shield goes blank and allows the Klingons to continue on the Admonitor. He cannot believe that he let Young take control of his ship, which was the biggest mistake he has made to date since it is now in the hands of the Klingons. While on the Bridge (the entire ''Admonitor'' bridge crew surrendered at the first command), Kang and Mara learn of the S'srelli technology that makes the ''Admonitor'' faster and more powerful than any Federation ships the Empire knows about. Kang states that this is proof that the Albino is hiding onboard one of the ships. He orders Kor and Koloth to tear the Enterprise-C down to the bulk-heads and find the Albino. Nox, who feigned surrender, is not pleased by this. He initiates red alert and, using the ship's comm-system, tells the crew of the ''Admonitor'' and the ''Enterprise''-C to fight the Klingons to the last man. Meanwhile, Lianna Young awakes back on the ''Enterprise''-C's Sick Bay rather than the Brig. Dr. Boreas is treating the concussion she received from Mara which knocked her out. Watching them is one of the Klingon female warriors. Using a series of eye signals, Young orders Dr. Boreas to take the Klingon out of commission. He accomplishes this with a strong sedative injected via hypospray which he cleverly injects while leaning against her accidentally during a "cough". Once the Klingon is unconscious, Young asks for a simple surgical operation that will make her look Klingon. After an hour of surgery, Young looks like a Klingon. She then takes the female Klingon's clothing and prepares to leave, stating to Dr. Boreas that, for a maggot, he's quite something. While she walks the halls, looking like a Klingon, Young is constantly complaining. The clothing she took smells, itches and exposes her cleavage very bluntly. She is also concerned that she will be discovered since she cannot respond to them in tlhIngan Hol. On the , Nox finds Edward Shield and wakes him up. He was knocked out by a Klingon when the attack began. Nox tells him that they're fighting the Klingons on his ship and that he needs to do something about it. Shield gets up and, covered by Nox, makes his way to the captain's cabin where he takes an extra phaser and his jian and goes with Nox into battle. The two of them hold their ground, killing three Klingons. The fourth, despite being an Augment, is a skilled warrior. During the midst of the battle, Nox recognizes the Augment as K'holl: K'holl recognizes Nox as the petaQ who killed his mother. Shield asks Nox what this means and while the Romulan explains, K'holl makes for the Bridge of the ''Admonitor''. Upon reaching the Bridge of the Enterprise-C, "Klingon"-Young finds Kor and Koloth. When they ask her if they found "him", she replies by saying simply no. When Koloth tells her to search again, stating that the Albino has to be there, Young asks what the Albino is and why it is important that they find it. They tell the story about how Kang and the two of them had slain a band of depredators under the Albino. In defeat, the Albino said that he would take his vengeance on them: and did so by killing their sons. The three of them then swore a blood-oath to find and kill the Albino. Koloth shows her the transmission they intercepted which showed the Albino had taken refuge on the or its sister ship the . Young reveals that they're faked, but the Klingon woman she had attacked in Sick Bay barges in, half-naked, and tells them that she is an impostor. Angered by this dishonorable deception, Kor jabs a d'k tahg into her, revealing her red, Human blood. Chapter Four K'holl comes onto the Bridge of the ''Admonitor'' ecstatic. Kang asks if he has found the Albino, but K'holl says that he's found something much greater. He sends out a sub-space message to "T'Krang and K'hallA" that he has found the "petaQ who killed Azetbur". Just then, Shield and Nox enter the Bridge. Kang then condemns Shield as harboring an enemy of the Klingon Empire. When Shield asks who this enemy is, Kang points to Nox. He then relates that in 2311, Chancellor gained many enemies in the Klingon Empire. One of such enemies was of the House of Duras, who had been conspiring with L'tonius Nox, L'nihilus Nox's father, to unite the Romulans and the Klingons behind the Chancellor's back and without her permission. She was then assassinated by Nox after L'tonius died on her order. The incident was covered up and the blame was placed on , a Klingon loyal to : one who was known to have wanted the position of chancellor. Kang said that it was a dishonorable time in the history of the Klingon people, and that it was brought on by their involvement with the Nox clan, of whom L'nihilus is the last surviving member. Shield says that he saved Nox from a death camp and that he is under his protection. Kang says that Nox is a Romulan, who would murder his own mother in her sleep if need be. At this, Nox throws his shot-gun aside and engages in a fist-fight with Kang. Nox says that he must defend the honor of his mother, whereas Kang says that Romulans have no honor. The battle wages on, and does not end until Mara pulls Kang back at the same time that Shield pulls Nox back: both were going to impale each other on a concealed dagger. Kang then gives K'holl the honor to kill Nox, but it is at this moment when Shield asks who else they are looking for on their ships. Kang says that it is very personal, a matter of honor, and one that he will not discuss with a Human. Shield, who knows a thing or two about honor, gives Kang the chance to leave his vessel in peace and with dignity rather than fighting a Romulan with whom he has no quarrel. Mara says that Nox's actions are an issue of honor for all true Klingons, asve for the petaQ Duras family. Shield then tells Kang that if he fights Nox here, there will be no honor gained since there are no witnesses. If he were to fight him later, then honor would be gained. Chapter Five Just as they are about to leave, a transmission from the ''Enterprise''-C reveals Kor with "Klingon"-Young. He states that the wretched humans sent their captain in disguise to learn their secrets. Kang tells Kor that the Albino is not here, most likely the "fiendish petaQ" sent them a false information leak to lead them on a wild targ chase. Kor, however, demands that the female human captain die for her cowardly deception. At that moment, she then attacks him, taking out the dagger from her stomach. The two fight for an hour, and Young despite her wounds, is actually holding her own. Kor grants her mercy because he is impressed by her bravery. He then tells Koloth to take the rest of their men back onto their ship. Kang and Mara take K'holl with them and beam onto their ship. Before they leave, Kang tells Edward Shield that he has shown honor here: he wishes that Kahless light their path through the dark universe to Sto-vo-kor. Once the Klingons leave, Young, now looking completely human, asks Shield what their next destination is. He says he doesn't care, as long as its somewhere else. Young then begins stating how she hated the Klingons because of their stench, behavior and the fact that they were a male-dominated society. Shield simply sighs and tells the helmsmen to lay in a new course for...anywhere. Trivia *Soundtrack Information: Nox's Theme. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Story Arc: Nox Clan versus House of Azetbur